percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Reflections-Chapter 20
Dark Reflections-Chapter 20 The battle cry of the demigods tore through the silence of the night. I saw several figures ran past me and engaged in combat with the monster army. There was Jason, the Son of Jupiter, summoning lighting and turned several monsters to dust. Clarisse used her spear and shield, and fought a Club-weilding Cyclops. I, on the other hand was dizzy. I was sure I was gonna pass out from the pain. Slowly my vision darkened and I fell backward, but in the end caught by a pair of hands. "Don't you dare fade on me now." The voice was a familiar high-pitched voice. I opened my eyes and saw Dellilah. She looked normal, not like someone who was gonna die only a few minutes ago. "Your okay." I said relieved. "Yeah, a few sips of nectar and I was fine." Her grey eyes looked almost black in the darkness of the night. "Oh God, Why am I so dumb? Your injuried!" She looked around. "Will!" Sure enough a Apollo camper came. I remembered his name being Will Solace. "Wow, they beat you pretty bad huh?" "Yeah, when your fighting a whole army by yourself, it happens." Will gave out a short laugh, then said. "Well hang on well get you on your feet in no time." He took out some Ambrosia kept in a golden container and fed them to me. Then he sang a song to Apollo. Instantly I felt better. "You shouldn't fight anymore. Your injuries arent fully healed yet." He said to me then continued. "I'm gonna go help my siblings, you okay here by yourself?" He asked Dellilah. "Yeah. Go ahead." Then Will ran into battle. Dellilah looked at me with mixed feelings of disgust, annoyance and relief. I thought she was gonna hug me or kiss me, but she did something esle. She slapped me. "Ow!" I said rubbing my cheek. Then she hugged me. "Jeez, make your mind. Are you mad at me or glad to see me?" Then she let me go. "Idiot! Stop trying to be a hero all the time! The hero usually dies first!" All I could do was stare at her. I looked at her arm, the mark of Nyx was still on it. That mark, it would slowly kill her. ''Arkane's words echoed in my ears. She looked fine, I dared to hope that Arkane was wrong. Then a explosion of air and lighting, hit the monster army. I looked at the direction of the blast and saw the Adam twins, fighting. Mike fighting on horseback, riding Arkane and Silena running around unleashing lighting at the monsters. "Silena...She's fighting and its night time." I said. "Isn't she scared?" "Well I guess theres one thing that she's scared of more than darkness." Dellilah replied. "She scared of losing her older brother." Her comment shocked me. Both twins woke up the entire camp, in the middle of the night, to get them to help me.' Idiots, always making trouble. '''I said to myself. Then a loud scream pierced the night. I looked as a daughter of Demeter, screaming as a hellhound leap on her followed by several other following the first one example. A wave of panic came from the campers. "They won't die!" "Help! Someone help!" "Retreat! Retr-AHH!" Those were only some of the shouting from the campers. I looked in horror at what was going on, the monsters that were killed were reforming. The problem was that when I fought them before they didn't reform. What the heck was going on?! "Alcyoneus has captured Death! We can't be killed by you!" Said one of the Laistrygonian giants. When it came to numbers the campers had the upper hand, but they were getting tired and the monster army wasn't decreasing. A wave of sense of protection came over me. These were my friends, my family. No one was gonna hurt them. "Arch.." Dellilah said but stopped herself when she saw the look in my eyes. Dellilah had described my eyes to have a 'cold stare' when I was serious, that said ''I'm gonna protect my friends, even if it mean killing you. '' I stood up and walked forward. The rain had stopped, but the ground was still damp, plenty of water. I concentrated focusing all my power in one blast, then I let it loose. The water from the ground exploded, forming huge spikes of water impaling the entire monster army. There was tension. Everyone was waiting for the monsters to reform, but they didn't. I collapsed to one knee, panting. I examined my handiwork. How could I kill the entire army when the entire camp couldn't? Dellilah came forward. "What did I just tell you about being a hero?" I gave out a short laugh. Then a shadow loomed over me. I turned around to see a women in a black dress, pale skin and black hair. Nyx. "So I guess the rumours are true." She raised her hand then her nailed grew longer, darkness surrounding them. Then she slashed the nails at me. Dark Reflections Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Dark_Reflections-Chapter_21|Next Chapter --->]] Unless you want two broken legs, get out of my way!- Archie 14:23, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page